Anguish
by Saint Gregory
Summary: Demise of the world. Horror beyong imagining. centered around two little seemingly innocent girls. 1xR
1. Prologue

Anguish  
  
Prologue: Golden Fields and Setting Suns  
  
By: Saint Gregory  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything... Sue me go ahead... Sue me for what though? Honoring your Americanized Anime Show?  
  
A/N: Same Name entirely different plot. It came to me when I was listening to a mix of Russian TATU and Little by Little and Sea-saw. It'll be a bit odd in the beginning for a bit I have to get back into writing  
  
The wind flew over the plain fields of the Small country of Gourd. A flyspeck country little more than the size of a small city, yet it had all the pride of ancient country that had never know defeat. Odd though knowing that it had never even been in a war. Its entire population, each with his or her own mobile suit, could not even form a decent army.   
  
Heero sat in his chair gracefully accepting the wind, even though it was pushing more hot air at him. He wore what was needed for the job and nothing more, shorts and a tank top. It wasn't like his old boxer=like spandex shorts but actually shorts that went past his knees. Sitting here was claming you could see everything for miles around with it's rolling fields of Wheat and other grains.   
  
It makes you forget everything.... Like a pill or drug but more addictive this is a life that any could get used too. It was clam albeit hot but calm and nothing really happens. His chair squeaked as he leaned further back. The days are the same and it's feels great here. I could get used to this...  
  
Heero drifted off into a restful sleep imaging the golden fields and setting sun. 


	2. Chapter 1: Drunkards and Nice Legs

Anguish  
  
Chapter 1: Drunkards and Nice Legs  
  
By: Saint Gregory  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything... Sue me go ahead... Sue me for what though? Honoring your Americanized Anime Show?  
  
A/N: The chapters will stay nice and short dude to the short attention span or the audience.. I can make them longer though... I swear you people have A.D.D. or something the way you react to a long chapter. And if you have A.D.D. Then I hope you can read several pages before you fall asleep.  
  
Heero awoke to the sound of A young woman and Gunshots. Heero sighed as he heaved himself of his bed. Taking a quick look around he realized he was in the right room. After last night he wouldn't be surprised if he was in a dumpster. Cracking his neck he tossed on a haggard pair of work overalls and white tank top. Stretching to his full height of 5"9 he stumbled his way out of his room and into the living room. Sitting there wearing a hoddie and shorts was Greg his co-worker. His only other co-worker. It was a sad thought that he went into a business salvaging things he hated. He had no time for suck thoughts and pushed them out of his head as he plopped down next to his best friend, Greg.  
  
Another angry riot had stared in America again, it seemed as he looked at the screen. "Greg it's your turn to cook breakfast today." He half spoke half mumbled as he stared at the screen. Greg was also a war vet and one from OZ. Also as a Half Asian half Native American he was practically one of a kind. "I don't need to do the cooking man, it's already done" Greg snapped his fingers.  
  
Heero didn't even try to understand what had been said, he was too busy trying to figure out what the news lady was saying. He calmed viably as he realized it was only riot caused by the super bowl, which had been moved from January to April. He, without even knowing took a plate filled with eggs, bacon and sausages. He was halfway though his second helping until he realized that Greg hadn't moved and inch yet they both had breakfast in their hands.  
  
Turning to his right side he looked at Greg. IT was a look often used that asked WTF without even saying it. Greg just smiled back and went back to choking himself with food. He suddenly remembered the hand holding the plate. Shit. "Greg when did you bleach you hand, shrink it and paint it with blue nail polish?" Heero already knew the answer but was in self-denial about the cause.  
  
"uhh man I didn't.." Greg said in between breaths in his rapid eating. Heero didn't even dare to move his eyes away form the screen form fear of what he would see. "Greg," he began calmly "Did we do anything illegal?" The anticipation from waiting for Greg to stop eating was making Heero's arms twitch.   
  
"Uhh no man, not that I can think of." Heero let loose a breath he had been holding. "What did you think we did?" Heero quickly pointed his hand at where he thought the two other to be, the kitchen table. "Something along the lines of Child Molestation, Maybe?" Heero knew where they were due to the slight movement of the air waves and their soft feet hitting the hard wood floor. I'd say about one's 5"5 90 pounds and the others 5"0 and 80 pounds or so. He had probably caught their attention seeing as they were making their way towards the living room.  
  
"Nahh man I don't even know why their here I'm just assuming they had good reason. Man we was drunk cuz I only remember going there running into them and now here I am man." Greg belched letting out a odor of eggs bacon and sausages. A nice mix. Heero got up and turned to see their guests standing in the large doorway. One was 5"5 and had Blue eyes blonde hair and a stern look and the other was 4"11 was a brunette with blonde streaks. Probably natural. He felt his mouth go slack from not their ages which was surprising, around 14, but what they were wearing. He could only hit Greg with his arm in his sate of shock.  
  
Greg unhappily put down his plate to stand up and look at what Heero was gesturing at. He looked at them and saw that one seemed to be wearing nothing but on of his hoddies and the other also seemed to be wearing nothing but one of Heero's dress shirts. Yes, Greg thought, I got the short chick. Damn why didn't I see it before. Probably cuz yer drunk still he replied to himself. Wait he thought as he shook his head, are these girls...   
  
"SHIT! DAMNIT! "Greg lifted up his right hand that still held a empty bottle of rum "How old are you two?" Heero stood there like a statue not even able to voice his agreement. The two seemed as if they wanted to laugh once the realized what Heero and Greg Were Thinking. "What?"  
  
The one on the right, the blonde, replied. "You two were really drunk when we brought you to your house last night." The Shorter one continued "So we put your in beds but before that you threw-up on us and we had to wash all our clothes."   
  
Greg Not even on bit ashamed of himself asked rudely "What's yer names?"  
  
"Well my name's Akari Shino" Said the taller girl, "Her Name Is Celes Darlin and we're both 14" Akari gave off a radiant smile that seemed engineered to take away their worries. It would have it had been anyone but Heero and Greg.  
  
Heero stood these a bit troubled by the fact he could not remember a thing form last night. Even when he had almost been drunk to the point of hospitalization he could remember bits and parts of it but now he couldn't even remember a thing. I can't even remember what happened all that day, he realized. "Greg..." That was all Heero need to say before Greg Turned serious. He stood there and you could see a slight movement as he acquired two blades from within his clothes.   
  
Still utterly unaware that they were facing death Akari Smiled still. "We wanted to know if we could rent out a room. When we came into town last night we heard that you were renting out rooms and we just ran into you two." Celes had already seemed to have already been bored and was wandering around the living room looking at the table and the things on it.  
  
Heero was a bit surprised that two girls alone would want to rent out a room. At their age they were either rich runaway girls or poor runaways form the colonies. Since Gourd was such a small country getting flights to the small spaceport here was much cheaper than going in though a big city. As he paced around ignoring the two girls slight unease, he thought about what to do when a bell in the front door announced that there was a customer waiting out side the main door.   
  
"I'll get it!" Akari Yelled as she made a dash for the front door that lead to the lobby. Greg swiftly ,even in his drunken state overtook her. "Ye ain't going out there like that we might have to cops after us if ye go out there like that" Greg was already out into the main, greeting the first customer of the week.  
  
"Now Girls", grabbing Celes and Akari's attention the later of which had joined Celes in her observation of the drab living room. It was all he could afford, a TV a couch , a table, All that could one need without decorations. Greg agreed with him that decoration were just a waste of money that took away form eh important things like food and booze. "In order to live in this house", he saw their faces beam as he spoke as if their staying her was a forgone conclusion "You must work unless...", he quickly turned around facing them with a indifferent face "One of you has money". Taking their blushes as a no he went on.   
  
"I nor is my friend sick minded. You do not have to worry about perverts as long as you live here no do you have to worry about prostitution or us becoming your sugar daddies, OK. I find prostitution degrading and nothing more that another act of society suicide which Greg will lecture you for hours upon hours if you even mention society around him. If you need money that bad we will loan it you , IF the amount is acceptable and not outrageous. Now any objections?" 2 heads shook "no" simultaneously. Standing before the two he made an imposing figure. "Now if anyone asks where you live Say that you live At the Mechanical Fix-it and junkyard, it's the only one around for hundreds of miles. You two shall be enrolled into the Local School immediately and if you fail any class you will suffer the consequences! And in the afternoon after homework you will work here as clerks. You will not have to work in the junkyard unless you want to. If you can't work on anything mechanical we will teach you and if you can work on mechanical things we will teach you better. Now, did I leave anything out?"   
  
Celes and Akari stood there for a while digesting the rules before Akari replied. "When is free time? And what are your names since we gave you ours?" She was still smiling and looking as vibrant as ever. It made it hard to be suspicious of her, if he were not drunk and himself.  
  
"Well there is no free time. You either are working or you're asleep. Since you both seem to be able to cook you are now in the Cooking rotation and chore rotation. Also you may not call anyone and if we find that you do you will lose your fingers. Not My idea of course but Greg's. As you can tell we aren't exactly rich so we tend to cut back on everything but food and Beds. Beds are what keep us refreshed so we have the best beds available in the worlds. Yes the best and if any of you piss on them we will kill you, it took us 5 years and 90% of the profits to buy those beds. Also I'm Heero Yamaki and that stupid fool you saw earlier is Greg Fujii"  
  
Damn I'm tired he thought as he began to sweat form the exertion of lecturing kids 6 years younger than him. Using his arm to wipe the sweat from his brow he dismissed the hyperactive girls to the laundry room to get their clothes. Oh God let them be wearing something decent. The mere thought of having to buy women's clothes and underwear unsettled him. It wouldn't have 5 years ago but it did now. Putting his hands into his back pockets he slumped over the main counter where Greg was begin paid for tinkering of the local bus.  
  
"Greg you are no longer on clerk duty. From now on you have two teens to manage the front desk.' Greg only turned his head back towards Heero as he wiped his oil covered hands. "they have nice legs, man that's all I keep seeing now. Wherever I move I see two nice perfect legs. Sometimes it's out of thin air sometimes an object turns into the legs. And right now" Greg looked at Heero "I see Akari's legs instead of yours. Mean that's messed up."  
  
"Greg you're drunk, go sit in the back and try not to act like a perv." He ignored His mock salute and resigned to open to front door to let in air. As he was in the act of sitting down on his chair too look at the golden fields a voice suddenly came into his head. "Her Name is Celes Darlin" Heero suddenly felt the urge to laugh and cry at the same time. He choked up inside he brain turning to mud and he heart to mush. He was laughing at his drunkenness and his foolishness, sad at what was to happen in 3 weeks. "Relena" was all he said as he melted under the sun, slowly like an giant block of ice under the sun losing his sanity.  
  
_________  
  
What that chapter to Long? Or too Short? Or maybe I should amek the chapters longer by adding more detail. Also I don't rewrite that often I like Criticism. You can email me at dark.wu@verizon.net 


End file.
